Gone Fishin'
Gone Fishin' is the thirteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood where a man is fishing on a boat when he suddenly gets a bite. The man reels the fish in, but the fish and bait are gone. A larger boat sails past and it is sucked into a giant whirpool. The fisherman tries to drive his boat away, but he fails and is sucked underwater. In Undertown, Ben, Rook, Max, and Magister Patelliday are also fishing at Spaceman's Wharf. Ben is bored from fishing and Max says that Undertown is a great place to fish because you never know what you'll catch. Ben is having no luck and he hands a piece of bait to Rook, which Rook uses to catch a fish in seconds. Annoyed, Ben goes to retrieve more bait, only to see that Patelliday has eaten it all. Ben transforms into Ripjaws and dives back into the water. A few seconds later, Ripjaws emerges from the water with a mouth full of debris. Ripjaws thinks that he has caught a lot of fish, but he hasn't and transforms back into into Ben. Rook demonstrates the noodling technique and easily catches a fish. Ben tries to catch a fish, but just as he gives up, a fish leaps out of the water and attaches to his face. Rook pries the fish off and Ripjaws and Patelliday go diving, with Ripjaws intending to prove his skill. Suddenly, Patelliday sees some dangling fish. He tries to eat them, only to be caught by two robots called Mechaneers. They swim away and Ripjaws chases after them. He destroys one, but the other gets away as the Omnitrix times out and Ripjaws transforms back into Ben. Ben swims back to the boat and tells the others that Patelliday has been captured. They chase after the robots and they soon come to a waterfall. The boat goes over the waterfall and Ben transforms into Rath. Rath starts screaming, but sees the water and freaks out. Rook uses the Proto-Tool to hook the boat to some rocks and slow its descent. When Rath lets go to yell at the waterfall, Rook loses his grip and they fall. Rath transforms back into Ben and Rook recovers the Proto-Tool. The Mechaneers take Patelliday to the ship of Captain Kork. The ship generates a whirlpool that reaches to the surface and sucks in more boats and the captured boats are placed into bottles. In the kitchen, Mechaneers work to prepare Kork's lunch, which was including Patelliday. At a fork, Ben chooses the faster path. On Kork's ship, the robots present Patelliday to Kork, who insists that he be cooked. As the Mechaneers take him away, Patelliday notices the bottled ships. Ben, Rook, and Max come across an army of Mechaneers left as a trap. The Mechaneers activate and Ben transforms into Juryrigg. Juryrigg rapidly disassembles the robots and rebuilds them into a giant, six-armed robot that attacks the others. Juryrigg transforms back into Ben and he drives away with an impressed Max and Rook. Suddenly, Ben, Max, and Rook are then attacked by a Krakken. Ben tries to transforms into Way Big, but he transforms into Crashhopper instead. Rook gives a line to Crashhopper and Crashhopper dangles himself from the ceiling. The Krakken eats him and tows the boat along. While Underwater, Crashhopper bounces around inside of the Krakken, stranding it on land, before transforming back into Ben and escaping and the team continue along. On Kork's ship, Patelliday escapes from his bonds and takes out the Mechaneers that were about to cook him. Ben, Max, and Rook come across a force field that prevented them from continuing to Kork. Suddenly, it drops and Patelliday appears. The group goes to Kork's ship and boards it just before it goes underwater. They head to the cabin and confront Kork and the Mechaneers. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and the Mechaneers attack. Diamondhead avoids them as the rest of the group takes them out. Diamondhead battles Kork and Kork says that the boats are worth a fortune, and Diamondhead realizes that the sealed bottles will soon run out of air. Rook fiddles with the ship's controls and launches the bottles to the surface. Kork damages the controls after missing Diamondhead, causing the ship to sink. The team and Kork escape in a lifeboat, with Kork tied up and defeated. On the surface, Rook opens the bottles with a switch he took from the ship and Diamondhead transforms back into Ben. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Captain Kork *Mechaneer *Krakken Omniverse Alien Debut *Ripjaws Minor Events *This episode reveals that Rath doesn't like water. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Magister Patelliday *Fisherman Villains *Captain Kork (first appearance) *Mechaneers (first appearance) *Krakken (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ripjaws (first reappearance; x2; second time was off-screen transformation) *Rath *Juryrigg *Crashhopper (selected alien was Way Big) *Diamondhead Quotes Naming and Translations Etymology The title is based on what notes in cartoons say when someone leaves work. Allusions *Magister Patelliday mentioned Peta Lou, which is a play on Thelma Lou, who is Barney Fife's girlfriend in The Andy Griffith Show. Trivia *Magister Patelliday mentioned Xylene during the fight against Captain Kork. *The robots from Dimension 12 are mentioned in a news broadcast. *There are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/430807014797504548 *This episode aired in Bulgaria on November 19, 2012, in Romania, Poland and the Arab World on November 21, 2012, in the Netherlands on November 23, 2012, in the UK on November 24, 2012 and in France on November 28, 2012 *This episode aired on Boomerang on November 24, 2012 before its premiere on Cartoon Network in the U.S. **This episode replaced Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 in South East Asia, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Romania, Arabia and France. References Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order Category:Filler